


Diamond Studs

by skinandbones



Category: B: The Beginning (Anime)
Genre: Ear Piercings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: At the age of 17, Kamui has his ears pierced.





	Diamond Studs

**Author's Note:**

> MORE DUMP.
> 
> By the end of this fic, I was like 'maybe this is all a lie and the earrings Kamui wears in the anime are probably clipped on's' and I loooool. And also me headcannons more shit like Quinn bought those earrings for him in some market place like 'eh pretty cheap so why not'.

“You want me to do what?”

“Pretty please?”

“Why does it have to be me?”

“Because who else will do it? C’mon… you think Laica would? Yuna? Can’t trust the twins with anything, so they’re out. And if you dare suggest Minatsuki, I will vomit.”

A snort, Quinn finds it tempting—not the throwing up part—even amusing trying to imagine Minatsuki doing such an activity. “Don’t be overly dramatic. You ever ask Izanami? She might be the better choice.”

“Well she’s not around. Besides, I want _you_ to do it for me.”

“Can it not be me?”

“Nope. You’re number one on my list.”

“You mean possibly the only one…” Quinn mumbles.

“I heard that.”

Quinn clicks his tongue. “Well don’t blame me if I fuck up.”

“You won’t. I read all about it outline, it’ll be a pinch! Click click like a staple gun. I’ll explain it to you as we go.”

“I do hope you’re not actually using a…”

“I’m not an idiot, Quinn.”

“Just checking.”

“Fuck you… wait, so you’ll do it then?”

“If I’m in the mood.”

“Mood?! Babe, you’re killing me here,” Kamui whines, pouting ridiculously hard.

“Call me ‘babe’ once more and I’ll punch your dick.”

“Fine. Cupcake?”

Quinn scoffs in disgust.

“Snookums.”

“I’ll rip your balls in the process.”

“Honey! That’s always a favorite.”

“Enough of the nicknames! You’ve been watching too many romance movies,” comments Quinn, a bit grossed out.

“It helps when you’re very difficult to handle,” Kamui winks. “Why can’t I lasso you the moon and you swoon right in my arms?” He dares to wink at him.

“Shut up.” Quinn isn’t difficult at all, it’s Kamui who is on another level.

Kamui closes his mouth and zips his lips. He’s quiet now and Quinn will take the tiny pleasure in it. Quinn knows he can’t escape even if he attempts to run, he ganders at the bag of goodies with all the necessary items in Kamui’s hand. Gloves, rubbing alcohol, piercing gun, marker, cotton swabs, and small prepackaged items. Then, he looks back at Kamui and that face is just chock full of hope he wishes he can wipe away, it hurts both his eyes. Part of him says ‘yes’ and another part says ‘no’. But why couldn’t this be any easier for him? For the both of them?

Kamui can’t be THAT happy about this but he obviously is, and Quinn will probably never hear the end of it if he doesn’t agree to this.

“Give it here.” Quinn snatches the bag. “Can’t believe I’m doing this. One time, Kamui, got it?”

“Cross my heart and hope to die. You really spoil me rotten on purpose.”

“Don’t make me change my mind.”

“Got it, boss,” Kamui nods.

 

*

 

During the process, Kamui has been surprisingly silent the entire time, only mentioning the steps in details on how to properly do it without the insults and jokes added in. The nicknames are done, it’s all a smooth ride for Quinn as he inserts the stud through the hole before working his way to the next.

Kamui seems unphased but Quinn catches the pleasant expression when the hole is made. Their eyes lock as if Kamui senses him staring, stopping Quinn midway from his next task.

“What?” Kamui blinks.

“Nothing.” Quinn is doing it right at least and that alone gives him a sense of achievement.

“You’re doing really well.”

Even better when Quinn likes him rubbing his ego.

After both ears are done, Quinn feels the weight disappear off his chest and removes his gloves with a firm tug until it snaps off. “Happy now?” He throws one and the other latex into the trash can.

Kamui is practically beaming at himself as he holds the handheld mirror he keeps with him at all times, gazing and admiring the little diamond studs Quinn placed on him. Quinn couldn’t believe he’s seeing how much life is practically emanating from Kamui as if the Big Bang just happened. He notices the fireworks, the small beams of lights exploding, and Quinn thinks it’s a bit overwhelming for him thinking how happy Kamui can be.

“Perfect in every way. I knew asking you was the right choice, never doubted you for a second.”

Quinn rolls his eyes. “Yeah well, now that’s over and done with. I’m leaving.” He readies to a stand.

“Wait a second.” Kamui stops him, pulling Quinn down in a sitting position.

Quinn gives in. “What now?”

“It’s your turn.” Kamui leans in and tugs the amount of red hairs behind Quinn’s left ear. “I think you’ll look good in my earrings, too. We can have a matching pair.” He presses his thumb into the lobe. “Or get you a helix just along the outer area. It’s simple enough, maybe a shiny red one for you.”

“I don’t think so.” Quinn quickly grabs Kamui’s hand and pulls it away. “Not interested.”

“Scared of a little pain?”

“More like I never felt the need to get it done,” Quinn admits and packs up the items into the bag. “You wanted it and you got it, I don’t want it so I don’t bother. Simple as that.”

“Maybe I’ll change your mind next time.”

“There’s no next time.” The decline is indefinite.

Kamui hums. “Don’t be too sure. Maybe when I’m actually gasping my last breath and on my deathbed with flowers and all, you’ll see the worth and join in the fun. It’ll serve as a remembrance? Maybe.”

“It’s too early to be this morbid.”

“Wrong, wrong wrong. It’s taking a chance and changing it up a bit. Add a little flair in your life, feel a little badass. Show off your ears to the world, can’t always hide them with your hair covering them. As much as I _love_ all of this, I think it’s pretty sexy with the added accessory.”

Quinn couldn’t formulate the right response and looks away, pressing his cheek into the palm of his hand and tries to see Kamui’s way. He can sort of understand what Kamui is saying though, the whole ‘live life to the fullest’ but he’s not going to change his mind right at this minute for him. But Kamui has done enough many times, and he wonders why go so far just to appease him.

“We’ll see about that. I’m not agreeing to anything but we’ll see. And who knows…” His tone a bit distant. “Maybe when I’m dead, you’ll wear mine instead.” Luckily his length of hair can save him from embarrassment.

Kamui softens and shuffles in his place, stretching his legs out and lying his head down in the space between Quinn’s crossed legs. Kamui is comfortable, and Quinn doesn’t want to acknowledge it, feeling more in a blissful state rather than meeting eyes in which he knows he’ll lose. Sometimes he curses at Kamui being the most annoying person he’s met in his life but there are times when he’s actually decent. Like now. It’s definitely now.

“You’re just saying that, you don’t actually mean it.”

“Am I really?” Quinn replies, his hand settles on Kamui’s shaved head and draws an invisible line down with his index finger. He then rolls into an infinity symbol over and over. “What if I’m actually serious this time?”

Kamui straightens his body and looks up, poking Quinn’s chin. “I guess I’ll pluck it right off your body and wear them.”

“Way to go and just steal it.”

“It’s not stealing when I already have your permission.”

Quinn turns his head, vaguely smiling. “I guess you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
